


RWBY Watches The Show

by celadon (celadon06)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Characters Watching RWBY, Reaction, Watching the Show, be warned, because it probably will be featured, i dont know if there are better tags to use, im not sure how to rate or warn this fic, its literally just characters watching the show and reacting, react fic, so if theres something that offputs you in the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celadon06/pseuds/celadon
Summary: No one knows what to think, what to say. What is there to say, anyways? The idea of a future, a recorded future at that is.. incomprehensible.AKA:Team RWBY, Team JNR, Oscar, Qrow, Maria, General Ironwood, Winter, and the Ace Ops all react to RWBY Volumes 7 & 8.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	RWBY Watches The Show

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy??? idk i really enjoy these fics for some reason so i decided to make one. if u see like a typo or something that needs to be fixed, just comment n i'll fix it yeye

How they got there, nobody could tell. One moment they were all staring in awe of a rampant Atlas airfleet, and the next, they were stuck in a dimly lit room with no outside access. That was a privilege they lost apparently, according to whatever strange force that put them there. 

After the chaos and commotion of being stolen and transported to an unknown location, a note was found, neatly placed on a large mahogany table. Ruby got to it first, of course, thanks to her speed.

_ “There’s a small scroll taped to the back of this note. The only thing you will find loaded on it is your future (with some added on creative liberties), and you cannot leave until you watch it all in its entirety. There will be some things that are hard to see, but it will be better in the end (as to prevent some certain tragedies).  _

_ -From A Concerned Friend _

_ P.S: There’s snacks in the fridge. Enjoy all the cookies you want, Ruby.” _

* * *

Ruby finishes reading out the note, and a silence falls among them.

No one knows what to think, what to say. What is there to say, anyways? The idea of a future, a  _ recorded _ future at that is.. incomprehensible. 

The air is tense, but Ironwood cuts through it. The general and his crew were also there, and had to give many explanations, including why there was such a huge fleet surrounding Atlas.

“Ruby, is the scroll there?”

She fumbles. “Yeah, here..” The red-hooded girl pulls a loosely taped scroll off the back of the note, and hands it to him. 

“We need to watch this.”

“James, are you sure? This seems.. fishy.”

Ironwood walks up and places his focus on the wall in front of the projector in the room, situated on the table. 

“That we can agree on. But if there's a possibility of seeing the future, we should take that chance. Even,” he emphasizes, “if we have to see some.. ‘tragic’ things.”

Qrow responds. “Well, is everyone else okay with this?”

Weiss looks at her teammates and then decides, “If Ruby is fine with it, we’re fine with it as well.” 

Ruby nods. “Lets watch it.”

“I think we’re all fine with it too,” Jaune says, pointing to JNR, Oscar, and Maria.

“If the General is okay with it, we’re all okay too.” The Ace Ops nod at Winter.

An awkward silence. “Well, let’s sit down and watch now, I suppose.” Ironwood points to the area situated around the table.

**Author's Note:**

> hnhh i'll try and update today or tomorrow


End file.
